Motorcycles and other personal vehicles often have detachable storage racks, uprights and other accessories that are detachable from the motorcycle. Mounting the accessories is typically done using simple, fixed mounting brackets or docking points provided on the motorcycle to enable quickly and easily detaching the accessories from the motorcycle.